Lucky Number 15
by SpiceyWolf
Summary: "That's number 15," I said out loud.  As soon as I had finished my sentence, I sensed that someone was coming towards me. Looking across the park to an oak tree, I saw my twin leaning against it and beckoning to me.   Rated M for later chapters!  :3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid! If I did then, well…. I'd probably faint. :3

I plumped down onto one of park benches lined across the sidewalk, stretching out my legs and pushing my sun-colored hair out of my face. Heaving a great sigh, I rested my head on the back of the seat. It was much to hot today and on top of that I had just had a big argument with Miku over who got to have the air conditioner in their room tonight. Of course, the snot had won by playing innocent with Meiko and I had got the consequence.

I counted the sky-trains that passed by half-heartedly as I sulked.

Why did everything have to happen to me? Well, yeah I have a bit of a temper and overreact at times, but I'm not rude, mean, or cruel or anything. I just felel that people don't understand me; me being staged as a drama-queen and such.

Another sky-train passed by.

"That's number 15," I said out loud.

As soon as I had finished my sentence, I sensed that someone was coming towards me. Looking across the park to an oak tree, I saw my twin leaning against it and beckoning to me.

Ughh… What did he want? Couldn't he see that I was still upset?

Giving up on trying to ignore him, I got up slowly from the bench, somehow managing to get my skirt caught in the process.

"Shit!" I twisted around and attempted to unhook it from the loose screw it had wrapped itself on. I tugged on it, maybe a bit too roughly, and felt the white fabric come off in my hand.

"Great. Just great," I mumbled savagely. "Now not only I am too hot, and feel like crap, but I have rip in my skirt. My freaking _favourite _skirt!"

In my anger, I didn't notice Len walking up behind me.

"Need some help?" he asked while trying-and failing-not to laugh.

I whirled around and shook the piece of skirt in his face.

"No! I do not want _help_! I want my completely undamaged skirt back!" I felt tears come to the corners of my eyes. No! I would not cry! Not in front of my brother!

I made way to dash into the dense park forest. But Len seized my wrist and pulled me into his arms.

That's when it happened.

I felt my heart tighten as he met my eyes. I felt like he was staring into my very soul. Why hadn't I noticed how blue his eyes were? How beautiful and handsome his face was?

'_Because he's your brother,' _a voice inside my head whispered.

Yeah he's my brother, my twin in fact, but that didn't change the fact that he was unbelievably attractive!

I almost swooned when his expression changed into a look of concern. He was so perfect, not even rage could break his angel-like features

"Rin, are you feeling okay? Your face is all flushed. Here, lemme' check your temperature."

I snapped back into reality when I realized that Len-the totally smoking' hot guy in front of me!-had his forehead pressed gently against mine. I could smell the faint hint of bananas on him and feel his breath on my cheeks.

My mind went blank.

My vision blurred.

That last thing I remembered was that I didn't hit the ground.


	2. Unconscious Lust LN15 Chapter 2

Once again I do not own Vocaloid! .

"Rin! Rin!"

I kept calling her name, cradling her unconscious body in my arms. I removed one hand and started fanning her face, which was practically useless to create a breeze in the dry summer air.

"…"

I heard her mumble something but I couldn't make out what it was. I stopped my feeble attempts at fanning her sweat tinged face and leaned in closer.

"Ah… Len… no…." Rin moaned, her eyes squeezing tightly shut.

She was saying my name! But why? I had a sudden bout of curiosity to what she was dreaming about. I grazed my eyes over hers and stopped in shock. They were slightly open now and you could just see a sliver of blue.

But that sliver of color was what started a roaring fire in the pit of my stomach, awakening a long forbidden feeling from within.

I was _attracted _to her!

'_Shit! She's my sister, my _twin_, God damnit! I can't feel this way about her!' _I thought frantically. _'Oh hell, why does she have to be so damn beautiful?'_

Rin was now stirring in her unconscious state, climbing a steady hill into the world of the awakened.

'_Oh crap!'_

_Rin POV_

I opened my eyes to the incredible scenery of a lush forest. The trees were in full bloom, a blanket of green that hugged the entire wood. It was not an ordinary forest, that I knew, for this was my happy place, my sanctuary.

I sat up quickly, ripped from my trance as I heard a twig snap due-west of my position. Who could it be? No one other than myself had ever came here.

"Rin," a familiar voice said.

I slowly turned my head in his direction. It was Len. How did he get here? He was supposed to be at the park where-

"Oh shit," I cursed at the wind. That's right, I had fainted. Because of _him._ Because of the way his closeness had affected me.

I felt my face turn bright red, so I snapped my gaze to the grass covered ground I sat on and tangled my fists in my yellow tank-top.

"W-what?" I stuttered stupidly. Crap! I couldn't let him know how I felt about him; it was a sick and twisted sin to like your sibling. To actually _like _them. Even sicker when they are your twin.

I felt, more than heard, him whisper seductively in my ear,

"_I want you,"_

I inhaled sharply. God knows I hadn't sensed him approach, let alone bend so close to my face that we were mere inches apart.

"W-what do y-you mean Len..?"

"I mean, that I want," he paused and gently took my chin between his forefinger and thumb, tilted it up and leaned in. "_You._"

His lips brushed softly against mine as he said that, sending shivers down my spine. This was not like him. The Len I knew was innocent, shy and humorous. Not seductive, smooth, nor _dangerous._

But I couldn't say that I didn't enjoy this new Len.

He snaked his hand up the front of my shirt, lightly tapping away my hands, which had gotten themselves tangled up in the stretchy material.

He tickled my stomach, all the while his lips teased mine, never fully touching, depriving me of what I wanted.

Just as I thought I'd go insane, he finally did it, moving his mouth in a way where he had me moaning on his lips.

I felt my bottom lip being poked by his tongue and immediately complied; who wouldn't?

Our tongues struck up a fiery dance, and as our tastes mixed, I felt myself getting aroused. Then once again I was pleasured by his other hand as he moved it higher, grazing the bottom of my bra. I had grown a fair bit within the past two years, developing a chest, not as big and busty as Meiko's or Haku's, but large and plump enough to satisfy me.

Len groped my right breast through the fabric, emitting another loud moan from me.

"Ah… Len… no…"

He growled deeply, and slipped his hand within the white lacey bra, and pinched my nipple.

"Ah!" I gasped into his mouth, popping my eyes open wide. Hot bouts of electricity sent heavenly waves through my entire body.

This was bliss beyond bliss, and within a second it was destroyed.

Yay! I can't wait to write the next chapters, I would do it now, but alas, it is 1:11AM and I still have to make an MMD Rin/Len kiss.

Rin: You're real perverted, you know? I should road-roller you right now.

Me: But if you did that, then no one would find out what happens next in the story! :o

Rin: I'm not sure if I want to know.

Me: *creeper face* :3

Rin: ….You're sick.


End file.
